


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #40 : « Abîme »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [40]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Coruscant, Drabble, Legends Never Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Pour régner dans l'harmonie, Sidious savait que même les bas-fonds de Coruscant ne devaient pas être oubliés.
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045
Kudos: 1





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #40 : « Abîme »

**Author's Note:**

> Date de première publication : 01 avril 2018

Les élites de Coruscant, perchées dans leurs hautes tours luxueuses, regardaient-elles même de temps à autre vers le bas, dans les abîmes creusées entre leurs immeubles disproportionnés ?

Sidious en doutait. Le regard de ces personnes n'était même pas naturellement attiré vers le bas, tellement elles étaient habituées à dominer. Sans même se préoccuper des abysses sombres et mal-famées de la ville-planète, les niveaux inférieurs pourtant encore respectables étaient tout aussi dédaignés des dirigeants et décideurs de la galaxie.

Quelle belle erreur stratégique... Contrairement à ses semblables, Sidious savait que se préoccuper des bas-fonds sociaux était nécessaire pour galvaniser une galaxie entière dans un mouvement de révolution – et les dédaigner, fatal pour la cohésion.


End file.
